


Greed

by Ceares



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Entourage
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, A/U, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God was jealous, but so was Eric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

Eric Murphy knew he was going to burn in hell the day he knelt in the confessional and gave Vincent Chase a blowjob the day before he left for the seminary.

Oh, he’d _thought_ he would before-when he stole Mrs. Riley’s apple pie off the windowsill or when he’d peeped under Ashley Martin’s dress at recess, and when he’d realized how he felt about Vincent.But he knew now. He knew because he was stealing from God, and he was greedy about it. It wasn’t enough for him to have a part of Vince’s love, he wanted it all. He wanted to know that every time Vince walked into the tiny room to hear someones sins, his mind wouldn't be on God, it would be on Eric, on his knees in front of him.

They'd met as alter boys. Their futures already set almost before they were born-Eric was going to be a cop, just like every other man in his family for the past 70 years, and Vince belonged to the church. His mother’s atonement for whatever sins she laid at his father’s head.

Only from the minute Vince's eyes had met his, Eric's soul had been forfeit. The sins kept piling up and this was the biggest one-drawing Vince away from God. In that moment, kneeling with the taste of Vince in the back of his throat, and long fingers tangled in his hair, Vince was the only religion he had.

God was jealous, but so was Eric, and the hours they stole were never enough to satisfy him. At mass his eyes never left Father Vincent’s intent ones. During communion, his tongue brushed lightly over fingers that gave him sacrament. A promise, a reminder of who he belonged to.

Everyone thought he was so devoted, spending so much time at the church, so much time on his knees. Little did they know the alter he worshipped at was made of flesh, and that when they came, they never called out any name but each other’s. Eric wouldn’t share even that. 


End file.
